The Hospital Wing
by quidditchgirl13
Summary: What really happened in those moments when Hermione was alone with Ron at the Hospital Wing after the poisoning? Read to find out…HBP spoilers, so read at your own risk
1. The Promise

**Hi all, this is quidditchgirl13! I know I have not updated in ages, sorry. I am not very happy from some of the reviews I have gotten for certain stories... Please please please leave a review when you're done with any of my stories, heck, anyone's stories! They really help the author! Okay, on with the story! Enjoy:-)**

**Disclaimer: Today I had gotten a call: "Quidditchgirl13, I am happy to say that you now own the Harry Potter Franchise, so congratulations!"**

**While I wish this call were true, it's not so here goes.**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! JK ROWLING DOES!_**

**Okay, really now, on with the story.**

The Hospital Wing 

What really happened in those moments when Hermione was alone with Ron at the Hospital Wing after the poisoning? Read to find out…(HBP spoilers, so read at your own risk)

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

'Wow, this is such a great book!' I thought as I read _1001 Magical Remedies _in the Library. Since it was free time, I had decided to do some leisure reading, since I had finished all my homework. Harry and Ron would of laughed at my choice of 'leisure' reading.

Ron. My blood boiled at his name, and I mentally slapped myself for thinking of him. Idiot. After I was sure that he liked me back, he had run off with Lavender Brown. I had even invited him to go to Slughorn's stupid party with me. But no, he had to run off with _Lav-Lav_. Ugh, I despise her. She's more of Ron's snogging partner than girlfriend. Every time I saw those two kissing, I felt utterly disgusted.

I could have been in Lavender's place.

What made Ron ignore me after some night when he came back from Quidditch? I don't know.

My thoughts were broken when Demelza Robbins walked in with a grave expression on her face.

"Hermione! Ron has been poisoned! Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you that he's in the Hospital Wing right now."

I froze. Ron had almost been killed? I can't believe it!

I rushed up to the Hospital Wing, unsure of what I'd find there…

* * *

Oh gosh. It's worse than I thought! Who in hell (mind the bad language) would poison poor Ron? Also, I have to _kill_ Romilda Vane for spiking up those Chocolate Cauldrons. 

I had just been told the news, and was currently standing at the doors of the Hospital Wing with Ginny and Harry, who are discussing the poisoning.

I am just worried about Ron, very worried…

"You three may come inside now," Madame Pomfrey said, as she opened the doors around 8. "Mr.Weasley is alive and safe. But right now, he's sleeping.

We had followed Madame Pomfrey in. Ron was soundly sleeping. He looks adorable when he's sleeping.

I still haven't gotten over him.

I had been frightened that he had been killed. I would have never told him that I loved him if that would of happened. I actually thanked the Half-Blood Prince for putting mention of the Bezoar in his book, for if it weren't there, Ron would not be living. Luckily, there had been a Bezoar in the room. I shuddered at the thought that if there hadn't been one in the room, Ron would be dead.

I had promised myself that when Ron awakes, I would tell him that I love him.

I held back tears...

* * *

**Okay, I admit this wasn't a great chapter, and it had little action. But it was necessary for the chapters to come as thisis NOT A ONESHOT!Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**-quidditchgirl13**


	2. The first visit confession

**This is the Chapter 2, that many of you have been waiting for! Sorry, but it's not so long. I needed to leave it at a certain cliffhanger. Enjoy:-)**

**Thank you, all you wonderful reviewers! I felt warm and fuzzy inside when I read each and every review! Please leave a nice review this time around too, as it makes me update sooner!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you care, see first chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

**Hermione Granger**

The next day, I walked towards the Hospital Wing after Breakfast, since it was a Sunday morning (no classes).

I sat down next to Ron's bed. As if he could sense me, he opened his eyes, sat up, and yawned.

"Good Morning _Ronald_. Tell me, were you really sleeping, or were you waiting for visitors?" I asked him.

"Hermione, I was sleeping! I just woke up because of that creaky door." Ron said, pointing to the door. I sighed.

"Yeah, sure." I said, not believing him. Ron loved having attention.

No one said anything, and we sat in an awkward silence.

"Look, I'm sorry about that night when I made those canaries attack you. I was just so angry!" I apologized quietly to Ron.

"It's okay, Hermione." Ron said. "I apologize for ignoring you after that."

But why was he ignoring me before that? I decided to ask him.

"Did you kiss _Vicky_?" Ron asked me quietly.

Oh, so this was jealousy.

"Yeah, I did, but it was because I wanted to make you jealous." I told him. "I was not so bright as a 15-year-old."

No response from Ron.

"Why… did you want to make me jealous?" Ron muttered.

I sighed.

"I used to feel jealous when you were around Phlegm. So I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine." I told him.

Then, as if something clicked, Ron's eyes widened.

"H-Hermione, do you LIKE me?" Ron asked me loudly.

I thought. Should I tell him the truth, or lie?

Boy, he could be so daft sometimes!

"Yes Ronald, I like you." I told him softly.

* * *

**Oooh, a cliffhanger! Sorry, but I'll update soon! This chapter had more action, and I hope it satisfies you!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**-Quidditchgirl13**

**:-)**


	3. No Way!

**This is the Chapter 3 many have been waiting for! I just couldn't stand leaving you guys at a cliffhanger, so I updated ASAP! Thanks for the reviews, and please please please review this time around! Enjoy! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

**Last chapter **

**_Then, as if something clicked, Ron's eyes widened._**

_**"H-Hermione, do you LIKE me?" Ron asked me loudly.**_

_**I thought. Should I tell him the truth, or lie?**_

_**Boy, he could be so daft sometimes!**_

_**"Yes Ronald, I like you." I told him softly.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Ron Weasley**

Bloody hell.

Hermione Granger likes me.

Oh god, the girl who I've had a crush on for the last five years likes me, as more than a friend!

**YES YES YES!**

No way!

I seemed incapable of saying anything. It's as if I was paralyzed.

Time had frozen. The whole room is quiet.

Hermione stood up to leave, and I saw a tear slide down her cheek as she turned away.

I grabbed her hand immediately.

"Wait Hermione!" I cried. I turned my head around to see if anyone was there, but Madam Pomfrey seemed to be in her office. I stood up.

"Hermione, I like you too." I said softly.

She froze. Her eyes widened, and she looked as me as if I had just declared my undying love for Snape.

"Y-You l-like me?" Hermione asked me.

"Yes. I don't like Lavender!" I said. I moved closer and closer to her. My heart was beating wildly as I put my arms around her, and leaned in. Our lips touched, and I kissed her softly. At first, she had been shocked and still, but then she relaxed in my arms and started kissing me back.

Suddenly, she pulled back and looked at me, her eyebrows raised, as if she had been analyzing me.

"No. Ron, we can't. Lavender will kill you and me. You're still dating her, and I refuse to get in the middle." Hermione told me.

"Hermione, I'm going to break up with her." I said dazedly. "Eventually."

Hermione smirked at me.

"Oh come on Ron." Hermione said exasperatedly. "Just do it when you see her next."

"No. I er- don't know how to break up with someone!" I told her. "Can we just continue of what we were doing?"

"No, Ron, no." Hermione said quietly to me.

"Please, Hermione?" I pleaded to her with sad eyes (a trick Ginny had taught me).

"Ugh, no!" Hermione said. I inched towards her and pressed my lips to hers.

After about half a minute of snogging, she pulled apart.

"No, I have to think about this, Ron. Right now, I have got to go and er- eat lunch. Bye!"

"Bye." I muttered. If only I could kiss her freely.

* * *

**So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW:-) **

**Thanks a million in advance,**

**-quidditchgirl13**

**PS: The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! ;-)**


End file.
